guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Courier Falken
Different rewards? I escorted him in NM from Divinity Coast to Beetletun, he gave me 1 plat and 12 War supplies? I'm guessing there is a random list of rewards he gives? TwilightRhapsody 00:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Seems like research is needed, not done this yet - but I'll see what I get when I do it RandomTime 00:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :No, I've done that both from Divinity Coast to Beetletun, and from Bergen Hot Springs to Beetletun. Same reward, just a longer (yet easier) route. 9 minutes for the first one, 12 for the second (both in NM). Also did the DC - Beetletun trip in HM with the same reward.Himenoinu 11:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :You get 10 Supplies and 500 escorting him through North Kryta Province. 12 Supplies and 1 for escorting him through Watchtower Coast and Nebo Terrace. From personal experience, escorting him through Watchtower Coast is the most profitable. Though also slightly harder because of the Peacekeepers. I was maintaining Make Haste on Captain Falcon and completed the run in 7-8 mins on NM everytime. [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 12:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) quote are you okay i played soul caliber 2 and talim says it A LOT no really A LOT so i thought it was a reference to it :Well, to me, it's just a common phrase. And Falken is already linked to Captain Falcon, so it would be odd for them to include references to another video game character. —Dr Ishmael 20:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, if anything "Are You Okay" is a Terry Bogard, or Rather a "Fatal Fury" reference, plus while we're at it: "You call that fighting?" is used by Iori Yagami from the "King of Fighters". And, while "Don't Mess With me" is pretty common in fighting games, it's used by Haohmaru, a character from another SNK fighter, namely Samurai Shodown. Schin3 22:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::In that case, it seems like they are actually combining references to a lot of different fighting-game characters into this one guy. Feel free to list them on the article. —Dr Ishmael 22:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::: Actually, it's used with Falken Punch, much like how he says "Falken" on activation and "PUNCH" on completion. "Are you okay?" is followed by "Not after this!" on completion. E25 15:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 5/27 update to rewards I edited the rewards section with the information I have. I did both NM and HM for NKP, but missed how much xp I got in NM. I left ?'s in place of unknown information. Any assistance is appreciated. I was going to finish all the courier's to get the information but I ran out of time. Kumu 06:54, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : Update: Added all the information for the courier rewards. I must say, highly disappointed. Not worth the time anymore. Especially in HM.Kumu 14:47, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Thje good ol days of Courier runs are already gone. :( And to think I already opened up all my gifts...they're going back up in price now after this. --Franzwald 15:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Infused against Spectral Agony? Found a Jade Bow in the last pop-up group along Watchtower Coast and Falken was pretty much insta-gibbed. His health dropped so fast I reckon spectral-agony was to blame, which makes me think he is considered to have non-infused armour. Cannot say for certain though as I didn't camp the Jade for the SpAg cast and there was lots of action on screen. Can anyone else help confirm this? Starkers 18:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Jade don't cast Spectral Agony, they simply apply it with their attacks, so you couldn't have seen it in any case. He probably isn't infused, though - I doubt any of the Shining Blade have ever gone on infusion runs. —Dr Ishmael 19:30, May 28, 2010 (UTC) This hand of mine... ...is burning red. no one has mentioned it yet, but this is a reference to what the main character of G Gundam says. Just thought I'd mention it :P Gil212 08:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Except that his full quote here is, "A courier's passion... is burning red!" It's still a possible reference, but one that we'd need confirmation from Anet on before adding to the article. —Dr Ishmael 12:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) oh is it? the page doesn't have the full quote then. Yea, given the full quote its a lot less certain if its a reference or not. Gil212 00:57, October 26, 2010 (UTC)